


Closer

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: In simple terms, they were trapped inside a box for the majority of it and that's about it.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> *snorts pixie dust* What a lovely day to write something dumb, but fun.

_"Aloha, give me a good reason for this and I might forgive you." Army grumbled, fumbling around in the enclosed space he'd been crowded into. At this very moment if Army had to guess, he was in a closet. A small, cramped closet and he was not alone._

_Grunting softly, Aloha moved to brace a hand against the wall. The teen had attempted to stand, but received a hiss of protest from Army. He couldn't even see!_

_Army huffed, leaning against a wall and sliding down slowly. He could finally make out his and Aloha's positions. "Aloha, move your foot then turn slowly, back against the wall, lean forward." Aloha laughed, "Sure."_

_Cursing one another, Army was finally face to face with Aloha, having to crane his neck up to glare at the other teen. "Explain." He snapped, bending his knees and collecting them to his chest. Aloha sighed, "Should I be hurt you're assuming this was my fault?"_

_"Isn't it?" Army sniffed, crossing his arms and perching his head atop his knees. Aloha bent his own to accommodate the enclosed space, feeling that leaning over Aloha would only strain his back. "I'm hurt."_

_"Then how in hell did we get in here?" Army raised his voice, bringing back his leg and kicking in between Aloha's legs to the wall. It made a pounding sound, a door Army assumes from the rattling frame and seeping light._

_Army made an attempt to kick again, "Aloha open that door." Aloha looked down at him, watching amused by Army's pursuit to kick down the door. "Will try." Awkwardly bringing his arm back, Aloha had begun to try locating a knob._

_In that time Army kept quiet, thinking back on how he and Aloha had found themselves inside the little space they were in._

_That morning had been nice, Army sighed. He'd awoken to a bird's song and a good day for once. Afterwards he could recall having a filling breakfast and preparing his gear. Beret on his head and weapon in hand, Army travelled into Inkopolis Square._

_Army recalled meeting Aloha as soon as he'd arrived, the visor wearing teen suggested they have a battle. It would be good practice, so Army accepted and a battle they had._

_He'd failed to remember much afterwards. He remembered the stage being Walleye Warehouse and that was it._

_He heard a curse. Bringing back his attention to now, in the dark space, Army could make out Aloha's sour expression. "There's no handle." Army blinked. "What do you mean there's no handle?" Army asked, leaning up and reaching around Aloha, having temporally forgotten how close they really were and colliding with the teen's stomach._

_"Hey, Army, kinda squeezing me here." Aloha wheezed, guiding Army backward into his earlier position. Army groaned softly, "Where are we." Bringing back his leg, he kicked the wall/door behind Aloha. It didn't change much._

_Defeated, Army slouched against the wall._

_The silence didn't last long. "This could be worse." Aloha whistled. Army glared. "You're joking."_

_"Well I mean, we won't be stuck here forever, yeah?" Army grumbled, "Ever the optimist, but I feel that the imposed question towards the end worries me." Reaching up, Army traced the wall behind him, exploring every crevice and it's texture. Were they really in a closet? Army hummed, then… "Aloha."_

_Army could hear Aloha breathing for a moment before receiving a response, "Yeah?" Army frowned thoughtfully, "Are we in a box-'_

_Interrupted, Army grunted uncomfortably when his world had literally crashed onto him. Whatever they were inside of, it fucking fell. Army now laid on his back in the uncomfortable space, Aloha was on his chest and Army gasped._

_"Off!" He attempted, kicking the wall again and tugging at what he assumed to be Aloha's sleeve. "Shit." Aloha hisses, shuffling down and leaning over Army, instead now straddling the teen's waist._

_"Army? You alive?" Asked Aloha quietly. Army kicked the wall again, startling Aloha. "Dumbass." Aloha sighed in relief. "What happened?"_

_Army tried raising himself on his elbows, but found both his arms pinned, he was stuck. "We fell, Aloha. We're in a box. A fucking box and we just fell!" Army began to struggle, freeing his arm and reaching for something to pull himself up._

_Watching the other flail, Aloha grasped Army's hand and helped the other stand his upper body, Aloha now sitting on Army's legs and preventing the other from moving much more. Army grimaced, "This is even worse from before."_

_Aloha hummed in agreement, "So a box." Now coming to terms with the fact they were in a box, Army panicked. "How do we get out! Not to mention, does anyone know where we are?" Rambled Army, causing Aloha to cup his mouth with an annoyed sigh._

_"Shut up, can you hear that?" Army glared at Aloha, but nonetheless he had quieted and listened intently, ear against what he now knew was a box._

_There was nothing, but then he'd heard it. A low hum. "An escalator, no, a conveyer belt!" Army gasped, just in time for a second fall._

_They'd fallen in Aloha's direction, Aloha receiving the same treatment Army had and falling onto his back with another weight on his chest. Aloha grunted, Army apologized._

_Trying to get into a comfortable position, Army sat back on his hunches and braced an arm on either side of the wall, watching as Aloha sucked in a breath or two. Aloha smiled up at Army, "Geez, what a ride." Army was not amused by this._

_"Try raising up." Army offered, but Aloha shook his head. "I'm taller than you, Army. It'd kinda be awkward, so don't worry. Just sit for a second, I'm getting nervous you'll fall on my face." Army scoffed, leaning back against the wall and moving up to straddle Aloha, now given the space to turn his body this way and that while Aloha laid underneath him._

_Not much light seeped into the box, so Aloha was happy to look at Army as the other looked at anything but him. Getting a feeling for things, Army trained his ears on whatever could be heard outside. The humming hadn't stopped. When would they experience another fall? Army wasn't sure._

_Then the humming stopped. Army paused when a bright light seeped from a crack against the wood. Army was now confident they were in a crate, but that light meant hope. Hands splayed against Aloha's chest, who didn't protest at all, Army leant forward, hoping to see outside. But the light disappeared and it was black, except--_

_"This one's heavy! You think they're in there?" Army gasped, shouldering against the wall in response and shouting. Within a moment there was a loud snap and Army fell forward, as did Aloha. Against the cool pavement, Army groaned happily, sides aching and having been breathing off the air inside the box, he was dizzy breathing fresh air._

_Aloha wasn't any better, surprisingly flexible, but even then being trapped inside the box had really strained him. Army smiled gratefully and looked up. It was his team, alongside Aloha's and weirdly enough a beefy jellyfish worker. Funny thing to say, Aloha began to laugh._

_Army looked at him deadpanned, "Oh thank Cod, I got out of that box before he'd gone insane." Aloha chortled to himself, giggling quietly while his team crowded the teen. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"_

_Clearing up, both teams began to exit Walleye Warehouse. That explained the box, Army frowned. But then…_

_"How did we get in the box?" Army mumbled, question directed toward both teams who shrugged. That was suspicious._

_"Lighten up, Army." Aloha joined his side, casually throwing an arm around Army's shoulders. He'd normally not allow it, but let it slide as he'd pondered quietly. "Aloha, what's the last thing you remember?"_

_Aloha hummed, tongue poking his inner cheek and bulging it slightly. Army found the action oddly cute. "Dunno, the match started, I remember falling, that's about it."_

_That wasn't helpful, Army pouted. Aloha poked him, "Let's not worry about it." Army nodded and both stood outside the lobby, Aloha still having an arm around his friend._

_"Y'know, it sounds weird, but I didn't mind being so close. Though I wish it wasn't because we were stuck in a box." Aloha laughed. Army nodded dumbly._

_Wait._

_Army looked at Aloha. Aloha looked back. Army snorted, "You say that at a time like this when the only thing running through my head is why."_

_"And I'm thinking about having you straddling my-'_

_He got hit for that one. Army far too embarrassed to feel bad about it._

**_Later…_ **

_"You put them in a box…" Team Pink and Orange blanched._

_The jellyfish shrugged innocently._

**Author's Note:**

> Where was I going with this? Honestly I don't know, lmao. Thanks for reading anyways. I might right another one, but instead of a box, anyone ever wondered about having more than one person in the Baller special? S4 are gonna have fun!


End file.
